1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to removable media, and more particularly to labeling removable media.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have become more common and have improved in the speed at which they process information, increasing amounts of information have been generated for storage. Optical media provide a sensible and relatively inexpensive solution for storing large quantities of information on a portable material. Generally, an optical medium stores information by altering the reflective qualities of a data layer material with a focused laser and allows retrieval of information by reflection of the focused laser against the altered material to measure the reflected light characteristics.
Although optical media provide a convenient and portable storage solution, one difficulty faced by users of optical media is tracking the contents on any given optical medium without having to insert the medium in an information handling system to read the contents. To address this difficulty, optical media labeling solutions have emerged that write labels on the non-storage side of an optical medium. With one known method for labeling media, after a user writes information on the storage side of an optical medium, the user turns the optical medium over in the drive to write labels on the non-storage side, such as list of the contents. The labels are written with the optical drive's laser which interacts with chemicals on the non-storage side to make visible markings. With another known method for labeling media, a printer which includes a specialized feeder can print a label onto specialized media which include a surface onto which the label may be printed. With each of these methods, once the label is written onto the media, the label cannot be easily changed.